708 Days
by Minuit Chanson17
Summary: You were so alone. How did you last through the days and nights, those 708 days of my absence?


Yet another Lukear oneshot.

I honestly like this couple, so much that this just had to be made. It made me wonder – what did Tear feel and do while Luke was gone? Two years is an awfully long time…especially since she had loved him.

Anyhow, I do not own Tales of the Abyss.

**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**

I saw you. I saw you at Tataroo Valley.

You're eyes were filled with confusion, fear, shock, hesitation…but most of all, I noticed the strong emotion that you held in. It was like your once lonely self had taken over, but finally broke its limit as your eyes met mine.

I could feel the emotional aura around me, and I wondered if you could feel my heartbeat, going in rhythm with yours.

You hesitantly walked to me, and for the first time in two years, you spoke to me.

I confidently walked to you, and for the first time in two years, you heard me.

Suddenly your namesake started to roll off your cheeks as you walked slowly to me, and for the first time since I had met you, I felt your arms wrap around me.

I felt your tears, the emotion coming off of you. You were so vulnerable, and now as I think back on our reunion back at the valley two months ago, I thought of so many questions that I wondered for the past two years.

You were so alone. How did you last through the days and nights, those 708 days of my absence?

Did you throw yourself into work, forever trying to forget my face? No, you couldn't have had even if you wanted to. I don't mean to sound conceited, but I made a promise to you; a promise that I know that you wouldn't have forgotten either.

Those slow passing days, endless nights….wondering when I'd come back.

You know? I heard you. I heard you back on Eldrant, moments before I left. You turned around to say it, but the silence was so loud that all I heard was your voice. It was what I had wanted to hear before I left; just your voice.

But you gave me more than I expected; you gave me your heart.

It almost made me not want to leave. But I knew that if I hadn't you would have hated me forever.

You gave me something I thought that I would never feel since I had met you. And now, I wonder, how…how did you go through all those days?

It hurt for me not being able to respond…but I know that it must have hurt you too, at the time, never hearing my response.

And that's why I was scared to return to Auldrant. It wasn't possible to return in the first place, though I had wanted to.

I was scared that you moved on without me. You hadn't forgotten me, I was sure of that, but I was scared to know if you had gone on, or if you had stopped feeling that way. I wouldn't have blamed you if you did stop feeling that way; with the amount of time I was gone, it was nearly an impossible hope that I'd ever come back to you.

But in the dull atmosphere I sat in, I heard it – I heard your voice.

You sang the hymn in perfect tune, in the perfect notes, in the perfect words…in the perfect grace you've always had done it in.

The pact of Lorelei and Yulia had activated nearly at once at the sound of your voice. The hymn was Yulia calling Lorelei…

But this time, it was you calling me. The source of Lorelei's power, being attracted to Yulia's perfect hymn.

And I knew at once that you had not forgotten me.

Not once in 708 days.

Because you called to me…and I responded.

I feel horrible for leaving you, for those two years. Leaving you to your loneliness, to your own time of coping over your brother and your instructor…

But not anymore. I know that I can't go back and change those two years; they've come and gone.

But I can comfort you, be with you, for 708 days…and more. I'm not the once impossible hope that you probably thought I was.

Because you know, right? I've already given you the same thing you had given me two years ago.

I will no longer leave you to yourself; not for 708 days, not ever.

…I promise.

**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**

Oh wow, I think I wrote it a little too fluffy…I tried my best to keep Luke in-character. I know that he's not the most lovey kind of guy, but hey, he did have two years to think over everything he's been through…and especially of Tear's confession right before he left.

Anyhow, hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading, and reviewing if you do!


End file.
